Namimori High's very own Kurosaki Mafuyu
by Bloody Rose021
Summary: Hibari has always been the strongest delinquent at Namimori High, but a new transfer student has caught his interest, a carnivore trying to pretend to be an herbivore. Follow Kurosaki Mafuyu and Hibari Kyoya as they play a special game of hide and seek!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everyone, it's been a while since I've written anything, but I just had a sudden urge to write this crossover in my spare time. More like, I really wanted to try my hand at a story with Hibari Kyoya, but I had no confidence at pairing Hibari with any girl from khr. But hey, Mafuyu's pretty strong in her own right, so we'll see what happens. I hope you all like it. Please tell me what you think.

" " = dialogue

' ' = thought

_italics_ = flashback

Thank you to any who reads, reviews or puts this story alerts or favorites, you guys are awesome!

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Oresama Teacher, they are own by their respective authors.

"_Mafuyu, don't forget, this is your last chance." Kurosaki Yumi called as she watched her daughter finish packing the last of her bags. "You need to start acting more like a girl. If you fight again at your new school, this time I'll disown you!"_

_Mafuyu flinched, "Yes, mom, I understand." _

Mafuyu sighed. "Even if I did get expelled for fighting, how could she send her cute little daughter to live on her own? We don't even have any relatives who live nearby…" She trudged along towards the convenience store she had seen earlier on her way to her apartment.

"Well, at least in this town, no one knows that I was a delinquent before, so I should be able to pass a normal high school student." Mafuyu stood still as she thought about that fact for a while. "All of the girls at Higashi High were scared of me because I was a delinquent, but at Namimori High, I might actually be able to make…" Mafuyu swallowed loudly in anticipation. "Girl friends, I've always wanted one... They're all so pretty and sweet and kind." Mafuyu gushed. " Maybe this is a blessing in disguise. All right, this is my chance! I've always wanted to be a lady. I'll be a pretty, sparkly high school girl that's surrounded by cute and pretty girls! Tomorrow is the start of my bright and shining new high school life!" Mafuyu continued on her way, bouncing up and down happily as she rounded the corner to see the convenience store just a little ways away.

"Now then, what should I get," Mafuyu murmured under her breath, as she walked through the doors of the convenience store. "Food, food. I need enough for tonight and tomorrow's breakfast." Mafuyu thought back to the abject failure she'd had in trying to make cup noodles just an hour earlier. "I guess anything that needs to be cooked is out then."

Ten minutes later Mafuyu was in front of the cashier with a basket filled with an assortment of fruit, bread, and strawberry pocky.

"That will be $18.60." The cashier stated in a bored voice.

Mafuyu dug in her purse for the money, grabbed the right change and handed it to the cashier. "Here."

As the cashier handed Mafuyu her bags, his eyes widened upon taking a look Mafuyu's outfit. "That's a Namimori High Outfit, isn't it?"

Mafuyu nodded and smiled proudly. "Yes."

The cashier lowered his voice to a whisper, as if afraid of someone listening in. "You should get home before the disciplinary committee catches you."

Mafuyu blinked in confusion. "Disciplinary committee?"

The cashier nodded hastily. "Namimori High's disciplinary committee, they won't let you off easy if they catch you out and about after hours. It's best to stay off their radar as much as possible."

Mafuyu saluted to the cashier. "Thank you for the advice. I'll be heading straight home then."

The cashier nodded. "You do that." Turning away from Mafuyu, the cashier resumed his earlier bored expression.

Mafuyu stepped out of the convenience store and began powerwalking towards her apartment. 'It would be bad to get caught and punished before I even start school. Mom would kill me if she found out, much less disown me…'

"Ahhh! No, don't come near me!" A man came flying out of a nearby alley, almost crashing into Mafuyu.

Mafuyu jumped, her free hand randomly flying up in the air. 'What the hell?'

A low voice spoke from deep within the alley, resonating in the still night air. "Loitering in the city after 10PM is an infringement on Namimori High school policy. I'll bite you to death as punishment."

Mafuyu shivered at the bloodlust laced in the man's voice. Looking down at the man lying in front of her feet, Mafuyu paled. He was indeed wearing a Namimori High school uniform. 'I need to figure out a way to get out of this without fighting. Maybe I should just run away.'

Sounds of people fighting continued to pour out of the dark alley. Mafuyu, against her better judgment, crept closer to the alley to see what exactly was going on. Four men, also wearing Namimori High's school uniform were facing off against another man standing in the shadows.

'That's the disciplinary committee? They look more like the delinquents in Higashi High.' Mafuyu frowned.

"Even if it's Hibari, if all of us go at the same time, we'll win!" One of the disciplinary committee members shouted. The others let out a battle cry and started running towards the man called Hibari.

As they got closer to Hibari, Mafuyu heard a strange clicking noise as one of the disciplinary members took out a letter knife. Without thinking, Mafuyu quickly closed the distance and kicked him in the face.

"Wow." Hibari murmured softly, staring at the angry intruder.

The other disciplinary committee members fell back. "W-what are you?" They shouted.

Mafuyu glared at the three left, a murderous glint in her eyes. "Using a knife in a fight. I don't think that's fair at all!" She cried angrily.

"W-what's with that person?" Grabbing the fallen disciplinary committee member, the three beat a hasty retreat.

"Leaving so soon?" Mafuyu called after them, glaring at their retreating figures. "Damn it." 'Ah!' Mafuyu turned around to face the man behind her, 'Crap, what am I doing, fighting with the disciplinary committee before my first day at school?'

"How dare you scare off my prey…"

Mafuyu froze at the sound of the man's low voice. 'Wait a second, this voice is…!'

Hibari stepped out of the shadows, the disciplinary committee armband in plain sight. "Looks like I'll have to bite you to death first."

A/N: Lovely misunderstanding Mafuyu had there, haha. I had to stop the first chapter with Hibari's signature phrase. After all, it's Hibari, haha.


	2. Chapter 2

Namimori High's Very Own Kurosaki Mafuyu

A/N: I didn't know if I would ever update this story, to be honest. But I started looking at KHR again over the break, and decided, "Well, why not write at least one more chapter before the year is over!" So, here' s a chapter on the last day of 2012. Well, it's the last day in my time zone at least. I hope you guys like it. It was actually quite difficult to keep to the original storyline in Oresama Teacher as much as possible with Kyoya's character. He just doesn't like to cooperate, haha.

Thank you to everyone read, reviewed, and put this fanfic on their story alerts, you guys are awesome, and the main reason I wrote this chapter. Have fun reading!

" " = dialogue

' ' = thoughts

_italics =_ letter

* * * time skip, however brief it may be, lol

Chapter 2

Mafuyu's eyes grew wide as Hibari glared down at her. "U-u-u-uh…!" 'I better get out of here!'

"Excuse me!" Mafuyu turned to bolt when cold wet steel slammed into her throat.

A dark murmur whispered into Mafuyu's ear, "Anyone who gets in my way will be bitten to death." Kyoya pressed the tonfa deeper into Mafuyu's skin, annoyed and amused at the same time by the herbivore who had wandered over.

Mafuyu immediately turned bright red. "G-get away from me!" Mafuyu swiftly slipped out from Kyoya's grasp and shoved Kyoya backwards, catching the boy by surprise.

Mafuyu paused, her face growing redder as the sound of her heartbeat grew louder and louder. 'H-huh? That's weird. I feel terribly awkward, or rather… I mean, embarrassed.' Mafuyu grabbed the front of her shirt and yelled, "What is this? My heart's in pain!"

Kyoya laughed sardonically, "That's an excessive reaction. You're weaker than I thought." Slowly raising his tonfa, Kyoya casually walked over to stand next to a bent over, teary-eyed Mafuyu. "I guess that first kick was a bluff then, not that it matters." Kyoya's mouth stretched into a sadistic little smile, "The crying is quite nice. It really makes me want to bite you to death."

Mafuyu glared at the rude man, "Don't underestimate me!" Mafuyu immediately lashed out to drive Hibari away from her again. "It was just that you were a bit too close and it surprised me is all." Mafuyu gritted her teeth in frustration as Hibari easily parried each of her attacks without taking his eyes off of her, still wearing that annoying little smile.

Kyoya's smile grew wider. "Herbivores will always be herbivores, no matter how you might try to pretend otherwise."

Mafuyu flinched as she desperately tried to dodge and block Hibari's flurry of attacks. 'He thinks too highly of himself!' Mafuyu's eyes lit with anger as she grabbed the nearest tonfa and pulled Hibari off-balance. Taking advantage of his brief lapse in attacking, Mafuyu viciously kneed Hibari in the diaphragm before slamming her clasped fists over his head. "Who are you calling an herbivore?! I'm a lady, damn it! Or, I will be starting tomorrow! Uh, I'm a soon-to-be-lady, no, a lady in training. Yes, I'm a lady-in-training!" Mafuyu smiled triumphantly down at Hibari before catching herself. 'What am I doing fighting with the disciplinary committee the day before school? Mom's going to kill me if the school finds out!'

Kyoya gingerly patted the back of his head before straightening to his full height of 179 centimeters. "You. What's your name?"

Mafuyu slowly inched backwards out of the alley, with Kyoya matching her step for tiny step. "You have three seconds to answer me. Three… Two…"

"Who'd tell you?!" Mafuyu snapped, still miffed at being called an herbivore of all things.

"One." Kyoya shot forward, surrounding Mafuyu before she had enough time to defend herself. Mafuyu braced herself to bear the pain, but found that Kyoya had merely reached around her to grab her bag instead. "Kurosaki Mafuyu, is it?"

Mafuyu blushed furiously, wrestling her bag away from Hibari. "You didn't have to look at it in such a weird way!"

Kyoya frowned. The girl in front of him was a rather confusing creature. One moment violent and ferocious, the next, blushing and fidgeting like she wanted to run away. Kyoya absent-mindedly grabbed the hands that tried to push him away again. 'I've finally caught an interesting prey after all this time.'

Mafuyu pushed ineffectually against Hibari, trying to free herself. 'This guy's really strong!'

Kyoya finally released Mafuyu's hands. Taking a good look at Mafuyu for the first time, Kyoya's frown deepened. "You're a Namimori High student?" Kyoya began to twirl his tonfa faster and faster. "Loitering in the city after 10PM is an infringement on Namimori High School policy."

Mafuyu threw her hands up and cried, "I'm a transfer student. I start school at Namimori High tomorrow!" Mafuyu slowly opened one eye to see Kyoya smiling that infuriating little smile again.

"You're a transfer student?" Kyoya asked slowly.

Mafuyu nodded vigorously, eyeing the opening of the alleyway with longing.

Kyoya's smile grew wider. "I see."

Mafuyu felt a chill run down her spine at the look in Kyoya's eyes, a dark sense of foreboding washing over her. 'Waaahh! What's with that face?! It's the stereotypical look of someone with five criminal convictions!'

"Being a transfer student is no excuse for interfering with my prey though. To rebel against me is to rebel against Namimori High. Now die."

The last thing Mafuyu heard before she passed out were the words, "I'll be returning the favor from earlier" before a metal tonfa slammed its way into her diaphragm, lifting her off her feet and throwing her against the alley wall.

Kyoya looked at the girl crumpled up against the wall, his lips quirking up again at the absurd pose Mafuyu was holding even while unconscious. "Kurosaki Mafuyu, huh." Kyoya lightly touched his diaphragm. 'This year seems like it will be rather entertaining.'

Adjusting the jacket on his shoulders, Kyoya walked out of the alleyway without looking back, his expression betraying the amusement and blood lust he felt.

Mafuyu shifted in her sleep, groaning as different parts of her body screamed with pain. 'My new bed's harder than I thought….' Turning her head, Mafuyu nestled deeper into the plastic bags below her. 'Wait… plastic bags?' Mafuyu's eyes shot open to see the dimly lighted alleyway. 'Ugh, that bastard. I can't believe he's part of the disciplinary committee.' Slowly picking herself up, Mafuyu felt around for her things.

After a few minutes, Mafuyu brushed herself off. "Well, I think that's everything. I better get home in case that guy decides to come back." Stepping out of the alleyway, Mafuyu caught sight of the convenience store, her eyes widening. Mafuyu swiftly turned around and shrieked, "My food!" Quickly searching for the small white bag, Mafuyu's entire body slumped down. "That was supposed to be my dinner and breakfast. Damn you Hibari!"

Mafuyu stomped her way back home, still raging when she reached the apartment building. 'Ugh, that was horrible. Hmm?' Mafuyu noticed a package sticking out of her mailbox. Immediately, her eyes lit up. 'Mail?!' Mafuyu grabbed the package and happily ran into the apartment with a silly grin on her face. 'My allowance! Hooray!' Using her foot to slam the door closed behind her, Mafuyu took a good look at the writing on the package for the first time. 'Huh?' In plain writing were the words "From your followers."

Mafuyu's face immediately contorted in anger, violently throwing the package over her shoulder. 'Those traitors?!' Her former followers' familiar, "Sempai, sempai, sempai, sempai… Sempai!" chant ran through her head.

'Wait.' Mafuyu turned back to the look at the package, coming to her senses. 'Maybe it has food inside…' Mafuyu crawled over to open the package, "Well, I can't resent them if there's food." Taking out a letter, Mafuyu opened it out of curiosity.

_Mafuyu san, are you doing alright?_

Mafuyu giggled lightly, "Such sloppy handwriting."

_We are doing our best everyday not to fight after listening to a long talk by your mother. Please forgive me for running away so quickly that time. After that, I was very trouble to hear that a female student high school student was expelled. I was honestly shocked by what I heard. But, I understand how you feel. So, Mafuyu san, we will not fight… just for you. From now on, I want you to live life to the fullest!_

Mafuyu's eyes grew moist as she read the letter. 'Everyone, I'm sorry I called you traitors!' Mafuyu's eyes were once again drawn to the package.

_P.S. Everyone pitched in money to buy this. Please, while at your new school, try your best to unify the whole school._

Mafuyu's eyes sparkled as she looked upon the black and gold dragon wallet and chain. Mafuyu bent down to stare at the wallet closer, before closing her eyes. 'Everyone, I wish I could hear you speak.' "I don't understand, I don't understand at all!" 'Hey, what should I do?'

Mafuyu picked up the wallet, and held it close. 'Ah! But, the embroidery looks very nice.' The chain jingled loudly with every movement of the wallet. Mafuyu put down the wallet and spread the gold necklace over her hands. 'This is a gold necklace too… I'd say this is very expensive.' Mafuyu swallowed harder, her heart beating faster the longer she looked at her followers' gift to her. 'Gorgeous!'

Mafuyu put down the necklace and turned away, her quivering hands covering her mouth. 'Did you want me to wear this so it's like you're walking with me?' "That's right! That's right!"

'Do I want to make it jingle?' Mafuyu chuckled under her breath. "Yes! Exactly!" she roared.

Mafuyu reached out a shaking hand to grab the wallet. 'Well, it's useless. I have succumbed to temptation. Yes, temptation. To temptation… I lose.' Mafuyu quickly put the gold necklace over her head, staring greedily at the dragon on the wallet.

'I'm sorry mother.' Mafuyu wrapped the wallet's chain around her skirt. 'I like knee-high socks and mini-skirts too, but… I can't get enough of this jingling!'

'Well, it'll be fine!' "Yeah, fine!"

The next day, Mafuyu happily skipped her way past the gates of her new school, an idiotic grin stuck on her face. 'Hello, new school! Good morning, new uniform! And… nice to meet you, new me! From today on, my new school life begins.' Her dragon wallet jingled loudly from where it was safely attached to her new school bag.

Gokudera Hayato flinched in irritation at the incessant noise, turning around to see who the perpetrator was. 'A dragon wallet?' Hayato's mouth turned down into a menacing scowl as Mafuyu happily skipped ahead of him while loudly humming off-tune. 'Her presence is annoying.'

"Hey-!"

Hayato almost bit his tongue as the girl suddenly staggered to a halt, before slamming face-first into the hard concrete. 'Eh?' "H-Hey!" Hayato shouted at the girl collapsed before him.

A few of the students nearby nearly jumped out of their skin in surprise at the scene before them. "Kyaa! Sensei, Gokudera kun is fighting again!"

"You're wrong!" Hayato growled at them in frustration before stalking away.

A few minutes later, Mafuyu's hand clenched over her furiously growling stomach. The teacher by her side looked at her with concern. "You're okay, right?"

Mafuyu nodded, her face pale. "Yeah." 'I'm hungry. After all, I wasn't free to go outside because of _that_, and various preparations yesterday….' Mafuyu's face contorted into a frightening expression as she gritted her teeth painfully. 'Shit! It's entirely that guy's fault! I'll remember this the next time I meet him…'

Mafuyu laughed ominously, creeping out the teacher, who looked at the new transfer student with growing apprehension. "Yeah! When I find him, and his weakness to threaten him..." Mafuyu shivered in anticipation. "Ah! I'm looking forward to it!"

"Ah, H-Hibari san!"

Mafuyu froze. 'Hibari… san?' Looking up, she saw that they had arrived at her new classroom

The teacher next to her bowed twice to a person whose face was hidden by the door. "I didn't realize you would be coming to c-class today."

Hibari shrugged, smiling lazily, a deadly sharpness never leaving his eyes. "I felt like it."

Before Mafuyu could register the boy's voice, the teacher grabbed her arm and shoved her in front of him. "Ah, w-well, you have good timing. We have a new transfer student today." The teacher nudged her forward, whispering furiously, "Go on. Pay your respects to Hibari san if you don't want to be killed!"

Mafuyu quickly lowered her head, "Ah, how do you do. I'm –" Mafuyu's mouth opened wide in shock as she beheld the very person who had left her knocked out on the street the night before.

Kyoya smiled down at her, his eyes glinting with harsh amusement. "How do you do? I'm your new classmate. Please treat me well."

A/N: And, that's the end of the first chapter of Oresama Teacher for those of you who read the original closely. ^^ I wasn't sure where to put Kyoya at first, but it's not like someone with his character could be a teacher except in a life or death situation, haha. So, Saeki will still be the teacher, though he hasn't shown up just yet. I hope you've had fun reading. Now that KHR is over, Kyoya will continue to live in our fanfiction, yes he will, haha.


End file.
